Current technology allows webpages to be loaded on a variety of devices including computers, cell phones, tablets, and televisions. These webpages contain a wide assortment of webpage content including images and advertisements. However, problems can arise when the webpage content is being loaded on some of these devices. Such problems can include a device trying to load images or advertisements that are not compatible with the particular device, or loading images and advertisements that are not optimal for the particular device. These problems can cause a real inconvenience to users of these devices, as the users are not able to experience everything that the webpage has to offer. Furthermore, advertisers using these webpages to advertise their products may not be able to provide users of certain devices with the advertisements they have paid these webpages to provide.